Arrows that are shot from bows or crossbows are composed of arrow heads and arrow shafts, which in turn are embodied with a fletching on the ends distant from the arrow heads. Traditionally, an arrow shaft of this type is hollow at least in part and the arrow head is inserted into the arrow shaft, e.g., in an arrow shaft of aluminum, carbon, a combination of the two or of wood. Due to the usually thin wall of the arrow shaft, furthermore a sleeve-like insert, hereinafter also referred to as insert, is generally arranged for receiving the arrow head in the interior of the arrow shaft. This insert is furthermore generally permanently embedded, e.g., adhered, wherein the arrow head frequently can also be inserted into the insert in a replaceable manner, e.g., by screwing the arrow head into the insert. The arrow can also be entirely of wood and provided with a fletching on the end of the arrow shaft distant from the arrow head.
As is known, when an arrow of this type is shot, from a bow or a crossbow, the speed thereof is very high, so that a large momentum develops even with small arrow masses. If the arrow strikes an object, e.g., a tree or a 3D target, and penetrates therein, the arrow head often plunges so deeply into the object hit that pulling out the arrow without damage to the same is possible, if at all, only with great effort. If grippers or also other arrow pulling aids known according to the prior art are used for this purpose, the action of force direction for pulling out the arrow must correspond essentially exactly to the longitudinal axis of the arrow in order to avoid bending and as a result lasting damage to the arrow.